<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hindi Tatama Kung Hindi Tataya by jugjugan (daeseol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933736">Hindi Tatama Kung Hindi Tataya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan'>jugjugan (daeseol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Online Dating, Tinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamang Tinder lang si Taeyong habang nagbe-break sa pag-aaral nang maka-match niya si Jaehyun, ang heartthrob point guard ng men’s basketball team ng kaniyang university. Masyadong gwapo, masyadong hot, masyadong cool. Baka kina-catfish lang siya. Pero paano kung maling akala pala siya?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hindi Tatama Kung Hindi Tataya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. This fic was commissioned by @jaeyongcapt for #FicsForACause.<br/>2. I swear, I don’t know ang ganap ng mga members ng MBT during finals month, so kahit obviously UP ang setting nito, kung sakali mang hindi naman ganito ang nangyayari in real life, please excuse it na lang. Let’s just pretend na ganito ang kaganapan talaga.<br/>3. Kung nag-enjoy po kayo rito, would be happy if you can leave a comment! Will appreciate kahit ano, kahit mag-keyboard smash ka pa.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sa totoo lang, hindi dapat hawak ni Taeyong ang phone niya ngayon. Marami pa siyang notes na kailangang i-rewrite, at dapat na niya ‘tong tapusin dahil malapit na ang finals week. Hindi niya pwedeng sayangin ang free time sa walang katuturang mga bagay, tulad ng pag-ubos ng oras sa pag-swipe sa mga tao sa Tinder.</p><p>Ang imahe ni Taeyong sa mga kaklase niya, aral bago jowa. Totoo naman. Goal niyang maka-graduate with Latin honors tapos pumasok sa isang international organization. Taas, pero hindi imposible. Pero sa totoo lang, jowang-jowa na siya. Kaya naman kahit na pilit niyang ginagawang busy ang sarili sa mga exams, papers, at assignments, naiinis pa rin siyang no jowa since birth siya.</p><p>Tiningnan niya ang oras. Lagpas a las otso pa lang. Maaga pa. Sige, fifteen minutes na Tinder muna, tapos sisimulan na niya talagang mag-rewrite.</p><p>Kapag pa-thirst trap, swipe left. Kapag walang bio, kahit cute ka, swipe left. Kapag “sapiosexual” daw, swipe left din. Ito rin siguro ang dahilan bakit wala rin siyang jowa. Masyado siyang choosy. Pero kasi naman, nandun na ‘yung pagkakataon para ibenta mo ang sarili mo properly, so why not make use of the bio part? Napapa-iling na lang si Taeyong habang nakakakita ng maraming cute, pero walang laman.</p><p>Bumuntong hininga si Taeyong dahil sa disappointment, pero natigilan siya nang biglang matapat sa kaniya ang profile na ito:</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>Jaehyun. Rings a bell pero hindi niya mahatak sa utak niya kung saan niya narinig. In fairness, cute. Gwapo. Mukhang hot din, kaso sayang. IG username lang nakalagay sa bio. Sige, tiningnan muna ni Taeyong ‘yung Instagram profile nito bago niya tuluyang i-judge. Hmm. In fairness, well-curated ang feed, daming pics sa ibang bansa. Kung saan-saan napapadpad. Then he read the bio: MBT. Men’s basketball team.</p><p>“Aaah, kaya pala,” bulong ni Taeyong sa sarili. Ngayon, naalala na niya. Member ng men’s basketball team. Kaya pala familiar sa kaniya ang pangalan. Dami ring followers. Pero wait, baka naman fake ‘to? Marami na siyang narinig na posers ng mga sikat na mga personalities sa Tinder. Lalo lang siyang naghinala dahil wala ngang laman ang bio, IG username lang. Confirmation bias na kung confirmation bias, pero ‘di siya magpapahuli rito.</p><p>Swipe left! Kaso mukhang nag-malfunction ang mind-and-body coordination niya at instead na left, napa-swipe right siya. Oh well, hindi naman sa kaniya big deal ‘yung mga accidental swipe right, pero bigla siyang nag-panic nang saktong pagkawala ng profile, napalitan ito ng “It’s a Match!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>KInabahan si Taeyong. Ni-like siya ng isang poser. Hala. Pero wait, paano kung hindi pala siya poser? Paano kung si Jaehyun pala talaga ‘to, ang heatthrob point guard ng men’s basketball team ng university nila? Huminga si Jaehyun. “Hindi. Poser ‘to. Hindi siya ‘to.”</p><p>Tumigil si Taeyong sa pagti-TInder. Hindi sya magme-message. Bahala siya. Magfo-focus na lang siya sa dapat niyang gawin. Tutal, naka-fifteen minutes naman na siya. Kinuha na niya ang kaniyang notebook at pen, at nagsimula na sa kaniyang dapat gawin. Pero hindi pa man siya nakaka-kalahati sa kaniyang rewriting, biglang nag-notify ang phone niya.</p><p>Nag-message si Jaehyun.</p><p>Agad na binitawan ni Taeyong ang kaniyang pen at kinuha ang phone. Binuksan niya ang message.</p><p>
  <em>“Hi Taeyong! Your third photo, sa Econ ba ‘yun?”</em>
</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ni Taeyong. Econ. Alam niya ‘yung building, so most likely same university nga talaga ‘to. Pero nagmatigas pa rin ang isipan niya.</p><p><em>“Hello!”</em> sagot ni Taeyong. <em>“Yes, sa Econ.”</em></p><p>Bago pa man maka-reply si Jaehyun, sumunod agad ng tanong si Taeyong. <em>“No offense a. Like promise, hindi naman sa ano, pero si Jaehyun ba talaga ‘to?”</em></p><p>Mukhang online talaga si Jaehyun dahil nag-reply agad ito. <em>“Haha. Yes. Why?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Ah, sure a?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean? Haha. Wait, you think I’m a poser ba?”</em>
</p><p>Medyo nahiya na si Taeyong. <em>”Kind of. Sorry.”</em></p><p>Nag-send ng isang mahabang laughing with tears emoji si Jaehyun, at lalo lang itong nagpalala sa hiyang nararamdaman ni Taeyong. Nagsisi tuloy siyang tinanong niya ito.</p><p>
  <em>”Grabe ka! Ayoko lang ma-catfish.”</em>
</p><p><em>”Sige, I’ll excuse your doubt. Understandable naman. But hey, just sent a hi para lang you won’t think I’m just collecting matches.</em>”</p><p><em>”Ah, sure. No prob,”</em> ani Taeyong. This time, medyo kampante na siya, although nandun pa rin ‘yung kakaunting pagduruda. <em>”I’m kinda preoccupied, too. But appreciate the message!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Same. School stuff.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Laban lang.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Totoo. Ikaw rin.”</em>
</p><p>Akala ni Taeyong ay end na ng conversation for tonight. Ibaba na sana niya ang phone niya, susubukang mag-focus sa acads at ‘wag masyadong isipin kung si Jaehyun ba talaga ang kausap niya o hindi, kaso a minute later, humabol pa ng last message si Jaehyun:</p><p><em>“By the way, just want to add. Cute ka. That’s all. Talk to you later!”</em> na sinundan pa niya ng blushing smiley.</p><p>Humingang malalim si Taeyong sabay tapik sa mukha. Bumulong siya sa sarili. “Tumigil ka. ‘Wag kang ngumiti, punyeta. Focus! Focus!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, marami nga akong kilalang na-catfish na sa Tinder,” kwento ni Doyoung habang naglalakad sila papunta sa susunod nilang klase. “Pero who knows, baka nga si Jaehyun talaga ‘yun?”</p><p>Bigla niyang siniko si Taeyong. “Bagay kayo.”</p><p>“Gatong pa,” sabi ni Taeyong. “Pero in fair, cute nga siya.”</p><p>Tinitigan ni Doyoung ang kasama niya. “O, tingnan mo! Tingnan mo! Bakit ganiyan ka makangiti!”</p><p>“H-hoy! Grabe, hindi naman ako ngumingiti!”</p><p>“‘Wag ka nang magkaila!” Nakaturo pa rin si Doyoung sa mukha ni Taeyong na sinuway naman niya.</p><p>“Tigilan mo nga ako! Wala nga akong hilig sa basketball e.”</p><p>Nag-shrug si Doyoung. “Baka ngayon, mahilig ka na bigla. You know, from one basketball to another.” Sinundan niya ito ng pag-wiggle ng kilay.</p><p>“Ang bastos mo, sira ka.”</p><p>“Aba, anong bastos — <em>oh my god</em>.”</p><p>Napatingin si Taeyong sa direksyon kung saan nakatingin din si Doyoung. Medyo malayo pa pero alam na agad niya bakit biglang napa-’Oh my god’ ang kasama niya. Si Jaehyun, naglalakad papalapit sa kanila. Well, not exactly dahil nandun sila. Makakasalubong lang nila.</p><p>“Balik tayo?” tanong ni Taeyong, biglang hawak sa manggas ng shirt ni Doyoung at hinihila ito paatras.</p><p>“Gaga, may klase tayo!” Tumingin si Doyoung sa relos niya. Kapag nag-detour sila, male-late sila ng bongga. “Imagine na hindi mo siya kausap kagabi! ‘Di ba, iniisip mo ngang poser siya?”</p><p>Tumango-tango si Taeyong. Oo nga naman. Bakit ba siya nagpapanic? Gather, Taeyong. Gather. Okay lang ‘yan. Huminga siya nang malalim at bumitaw sa pagkakakapit kay Doyoung. Game.</p><p>He — well, both of them — tried to walk and act as normally as possible. Nag-change topic din sila sa pinag-uusapan nila. Habang papalapit sila nang papalapit, paikli nang paikli ang distansiya nila kay Jaehyun habang pasalubong ito, lalong bumibilis ang tibok sa dibdib ni Taeyong.</p><p>Tatlong metro. Dalawa. Isa. Ayan na. Yumuko si Taeyong, umiiwas na mapatingin kay Jaehyun dahil <em>shet</em>, totoo ngang ang pogi nito. Gwapo ‘yung pics sa Tinder, pero they don’t do justice sa kagwapuhan niya in person.</p><p>Lumagpas si Jaehyun, at bumitaw sa pagpigil ng paghinga si Taeyong.</p><p>“O, ‘di ba?” simula ni Doyoung. “Hindi ka niya pinansin. Although tumingin siya sa ‘yo.” May pasiko uli ito.</p><p>“So poser nga kausap ko,” sabi ni Taeyong, hindi maitago ang disappointment.</p><p>Papalapit na sana sila sa steps ng building nila nang biglang makaramdam si Taeyong ng kalabit sa balikat. Akala niya ay si Doyoung ito, pinagti-tripan siya, pero nang lumingon siya patalikod, laking gulat niya nang tumambad sa kaniya si Jaehyun.</p><p>“Hi,” bati ni Jaehyun. “You’re Taeyong, right?”</p><p>Tumango si Taeyong, tahimik, nakatitig sa mukha ni Jaehyun. Parang unti-unti siyang namamanhid dahil <em>puta, ang gwapo ng kausap niya</em>. Nakakapanghina ng tuhod.</p><p>Biglang ngumiti si Jaehyun. “See? Hindi poser kausap mo sa Tinder,” sabi niya, may pabirong tono. “Anyway, nice meeting you. I have a class to catch. See you!”</p><p>Tinapik niiya si Taeyong sa balikat, hindi pa rin nawawala ang ngiti, bago naglakad palayong kumakaway. Nang finally ay tumalikod ito, mabilis ang kapit ni Taeyong kay Doyoung.</p><p>“Friend,” simula ni Doyoung. “Okay ka lang?”</p><p>Tumango uli si Taeyong, tahimik pa rin. “Alam mo Doyoung?”</p><p>“Ano?”</p><p>“Jojowain ko siya, I swear.”</p><p>Medyo nag-lag si Doyoung doon, pero sige, bilang isang tunay na kaibigan, support siya rito. “Alam mo rin Taeyong,” simula niya, “gusto kong lumalandi ka kasi alam kong dapat ka nang madiligan, pero three minutes na lang male-late na tayo.”</p><p>Tahimik pa rin si Taeyong, tila ina-absorb pa ang nangyayari, habang hila-hila siya ni Doyoung paakyat ng building.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahil proven nang si Jaehyun talaga ang kausap ni Taeyong, pumayag sila parehong mag-move on from Tinder at lumipat sa Telegram. They have been talking for a little over a week na, at nagkakagaanan na sila ng loob sa isa’t isa. Winarningan na siya ni Doyoung once na ‘wag lilipat sa Telegram dahil ‘yung mga pumupunta run, either nago-ghost o hindi nagkakatuluyan. Ang sagot ni Taeyong, “Watch me break the curse.”</p><p><em>“May confession pala ako,”</em> change-topic ni Taeyong matapos nilang mag-usap patungkol sa acad tings. In fairness though, hindi mahirap kausap si Jaehyun, at hindi rin boring, surprisingly.</p><p>
  <em>“Ano ‘yun?”</em>
</p><p><em>"Well, more of like sorry kasi...hindi talaga ako sobrang fan ng basketball. Ang alam ko lang, nag-finals tayo this season. Congrats by the way,"</em> simula ni Taeyong. <em>"Pero alam kong point guard ka. If...that at least counts?"</em></p><p>Ang unang reply ni Jaehyun ay isang mahabang tawa.</p><p><em>“Grabe ‘to! Sorry na.”</em> Kung pwede lang magpadala ng simangot na may pout, ipapadala niya.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, I appreciate na alam mong point guard ako.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Sorry na, kung alam ko lang makakausap ko pala MBT player, e ‘di sana nagbabad na ako sa UAAP,</em>” ani Taeyong.</p><p>Isa pa ulit mahabang tawa. Bago pa makapagpadala ng reply si Taeyong, sinundan agad ito ng bagong message ni Jaehyun.</p><p><em>“Sayang. Hindi mo ako nakita maglaro sa court. Ang galing ko kaya,”</em> ani Jaehyun, may kasama pang smirking face emoji.</p><p>
  <em>“Ay wow.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow talaga.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“O e ‘di sige na, my loss na.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“True.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wala lang mang chance bumawi?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Actually, meron!”</em>
</p><p><em>Meron.</em> Napaisip si Taeyong. Wala naman na silang game, at malapit na matapos ang sem.</p><p><em>“Sama ka sa practice game namin! Nood ka,”</em> sabi ni Jaehyun. Sinundan pa niya ito ng <em>“Please?”</em></p><p>At bilang isang dakilang marupok, tatanggi pa ba si Taeyong? Siyempre hindi. <em>“Kailan ba ‘yan?</em></p><p>
  <em>“This Friday. Uy, joke lang a, hindi kita pinipilit. Kung gusto mo lang. But just letting you know na that would be our last game bago mag-finals week. Also, it will be just us. Wala naman si coach.”</em>
</p><p>Hindi mapigilan ni Taeyong mangiti habang napapailing. <em>“You’re not really giving me a choice, are you?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Well, the decision is still yours.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Guess I’ll see you again on Friday.”</em> Sige na Taeyong. Kahit balak mo talagang mag-ubos ng weekend free time mo para mag-Genshin Impact, willing ka nang i-sacrifice ito para sa landi. Tutal, para sa isang poging point guard naman. <em>“Send me the deets! Free naman na ako ng hapon.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yehey!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>True to his word, dumating si Taeyong sa university gym nila sakto sa oras na pinangako niyang darating siya. Gusto sana niyang hatakin si Doyoung, pero ayaw nito sumama dahil as much as he wanted to see the landian, mas priority niyang mag-aral dahil kailangan niyang mag-habol sa ngayo’y pinagsisisihan niyang procrastination niya last week. So ito si Taeyong ngayon, awkward, a little unsure, marahang pumapasok sa nakabukas nang pinto ng gym.</p><p>May naririnig na siyang dribble ng bola at pag-squeak ng sapatos. Malamang ‘yung MBT na ‘to. Kinakabahan siya. Ang intimidating kaya ng team tingnan! Also, siyempre, campus celebrities din ‘tong mga ‘to. Marahang sumilip si Taeyong, hinahanap ‘yung nag-imbita sa kaniya. Una siyang tumingin sa benches, baka nagpapahinga. Wala. Then sa court na mismo.</p><p>At andun na nga siya in a sleeveless shirt, jersey shorts, white sneakers, glorious in his messy, sweaty hair. Saktong sinalo niya ang bolang pinasa sa kaniya, tumigil sa pagtakbo. Malayo pa siya sa ring, pero umakma na siyang titira ng bola. A little ben ng knees, bato ng bola, at ‘yun. Pasok. Hindi sure si Taeyong pero mukha siyang three-point shot — sa court at sa puso niya.</p><p>Char. Harot.</p><p>Sakto sa pagpasok ng bola sa ring, biglang may tumawag kay Jaehyun, isa sa mga kalaro niya, at tinuro si Taeyong na nakatayo pa rin sa may entrance. Siyempre tumingin si Jaehyun — at ang buong team sa kaniya. It felt awkward. Super awkward.</p><p>“Ay wait,” sabi ni Jaehyun sa mga kasama niya habang patakbong pumunta sa direksyon ni Taeyong. Sinundan ito ng mga pasipol at tukso na nginitian lang ni Jaehyun. Taeyong just pretended wala siyang narinig, pero deep inside, nakaramdam siya ng kilig.</p><p>“Hi, pasok ka,” sabi ni Jaehyun. Ang weird, isip ni Taeyong, na halatang pawisan ito, pero parang amoy mabango pa rin.</p><p>“Ang awkward,” sagot ni Taeyong. “Andiyan kayong lahat.”</p><p>Tumingin si Jaehyun sa likod niya, at nakita ang teammates niyang nakatingin sa kanila. “Uh, bayaan mo sila. Sorry a. Akala mo naman mga walang jowa.”</p><p>Tumawa si Taeyong, pero medyo lalong naging intense ‘yung kilig niya sa pwedeng maging interpretasyon sa sinabi ni Jaehyun. Jowa? Jowa agad, ‘di pa nga nagliligawan? Well, hindi siya nagmamadali, pero magpapaka-choosy pa ba siya?</p><p>Hinatid ni Jaeyong si Taeyong sa isa sa mga benches sa gilid. “Okay ka lang ba rito?”</p><p>Tumango-tango si Taeyong. “Yup. Go ahead. Kaka-start niyo lang ba?”</p><p>Umiling si Jaehyun. “No, actually last game na namin. Pero okay lang! Isaw tayo later?”</p><p>May kaunting gulat si Taeyong doon. Wala sa usapan nila ang may pa-isaw date sila after ng game, but then, as if naman tatanggi rin siya. “Sure.”</p><p>Ngumiti si Jaehyun at tinapik si Taeyong sa balikat. “Alright. Nood ka lang muna.”</p><p>“By the way,” habol ni Taeyong bago pa man makabalik sa court si Jaehyun. “Nagdala pala ako nito.”</p><p>Nilabas ni Taeyong mula sa bag niya ang dalawang bote ng Pocari Sweat at binigay ito kay Jaehyun.</p><p>“Ay, wow, you didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Sige na.” Nagsisimula nang makaramdam ng pag-init sa pisngi si Taeyong. “Naghihintay sila o. You can get these from me later.”</p><p>Tumango si Jaehyun, nakangiti — ‘yung kuntentong ngiti — at bumalik sa teammates niya. Sinalubong siya ng kaunting tuksuan, as if hindi sila kita ni Taeyong, pero mabilis din naman silang bumalik sa game mode.</p><p>Sa totoo lang, wala namang special sa larong pinapanood niya as far as the game itself is concerned. That, or hindi lang talaga basketball fan si Taeyong kaya hindi niya pa masyado ma-appreciate ‘yung galawan. Pero silently, like sa utak lang niya, he’s cheering for Jaehyun. Sa kada hawak nito ng bola at attempt na maka-score, feeling niya, bilang isang marupok uli, unti-unti na rin itong nakaka-score sa puso niya. Hindi nakakatulong na sa kada pasok ng bola sa basket, tumitingin si Jaehyun sa kaniya, proud at nakangiti. <em>Hulog.</em></p><p>It wasn’t long din bago matapos ‘yung game. Totoo ngang patapos na sila, pero at least na-witness ni Taeyong paano maglaro si Jaehyun. Not that he can judge or anything, wala nga siyang alam sa basketball, pero hindi niya ma-deny na nakakadagdag sa charm nito ‘yung angas ng pagiging basketbolista.</p><p>Nang matapos ang laro, agad na lumapit si Jaehyun kay Taeyong na nag-abot naman ng isang bote ng Pocari Sweat. Nilagok niya ang kalahati ng laman nito, sabay hingang malalim. “So, how was it?”</p><p>“It was...okay?”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>Tumawa si Taeyong. “Hindi ko alam! Hindi nga ako basketball fan, ‘di ba?”</p><p>Tumawa rin si Jaehyun. “Sabagay.”</p><p>“But you were cool,” habol ni Taeyong. Napansin niyang parang pinapanood sila ng teammates ni Jaehyun. Nang lumingon siya sa direksyon nila, agad din silang umiwas ng tingin. “Do they know?”</p><p>Tumango si Jaehyun. “Yeah, they know we were Tinder matches. Sorry.”</p><p>Umiling si Taeyong. “No, it’s okay. I don’t mind. Parang ganun naman talaga kapag friends. Usisero.”</p><p>“Sa totoo lang,” agree ni Jaehyun.</p><p>Nagpaalam itong magbibihis lang bago sila tumuloy sa isawan. Ang inakala ni Taeyong ay pupunta ito sa shower room, pero hindi niya inakalang kung saan nakalagay ang mga gamit ni Jaehyun ay doon din ito mismo magpapalit ng damit! As soon as makita niyang maghubad ito ng pang-itaas, agad na umiwas si Taeyong ng tingin, ignoring ‘yung tiny bit of curiosity sa kung gaano kabatak ang katawan ni Jaehyun beneath those clothes. Huminga siya nang malalim, pilit na hindi lumilingon. Medyo mahirap pala magkunwaring hindi natutukso, para siyang kinakagat ng langgam sa buong katawan.</p><p>“I’m good na,” sabi ni Jaehyun nang makabalik ito. “Sorry, hindi na ako nag-shower.”</p><p>Awkward, walang imik na tumango-tango si Taeyong. “O-okay lang. Baka magkasakit ka rin kapag nag-shower ka after mo maglaro.”</p><p>“Tara?”</p><p>“Tara.”</p><p>“Jaehyun, sa bahay ang uwi pagkatapos a?” sigaw ng isa sa teammates niya. Lilingon sana si Taeyong, pero hinawakan na siya ni Jaehyun sa likod at marahang inakay palabas sabay sa lakad niya. Sinundan ito ng isang mabilis na pag-dirty finger ni Jaehyun sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang gutom si Jaehyun sa dami ng in-order niyang isaw. Kahit si Taeyong, nagulat na kaya niyang umubos ng ganun karaming isaw.</p><p>“G na g sa isaw?” pabirong may halong kaunting pang-aasar na tanong ni Taeyong.</p><p>“Bakit ba? Minsan lang naman ‘to,” sagot ni Jaehyun sabay kagat sa isang stick ng isaw.</p><p>“And by minsan you mean…?”</p><p>“Every other day.” Parang wala lang mang bahid ng pagka-guilty ang pagkakasabi ni Jaehyun.</p><p>Nag-shrug si Taeyong. Sabagay. Sa laro ba naman nila, malamang kakailanganin nito ng maraming calories.</p><p>“Anyway,” patuloy ni Jaehyun, “Lantern Parade.”</p><p>“Ha?”</p><p>“Pupunta ka?”</p><p>“Ako?”</p><p>“Hindi, ‘yung isaw.”</p><p>Tumawa si Taeyong. “Sorry na. Ewan. Masaya ba ‘yun?”</p><p>Tumigil si Jaehyun halfway sa pagkagat sa hindi na alam ni Taeyong kung pang-ilang isaw na niya, confused. “Wait, don’t tell me hindi ka pa nagla-Lantern Parade?”</p><p>Na-sense ni Taeyong ‘yung slight judgment. “Ang hassle kasi! Once lang, nung first year.”</p><p>“Grabe, ang fun kaya ng Lantern Parade.” May slight na pagsimangot si Jaehyun.</p><p>“If...if it would make you feel better, pwede naman ako pumunta—”</p><p>“Punta tayo?”</p><p>“Date uli?”</p><p>Tinitigan lang siya ni Jaehyun, tila nag-loading ang utak. May kaunting pagkurap, na sinundan ng biglang pagngiti. “Ay, so gusto mo pala akong i-date?”</p><p>Doon lang na-realize ni Taeyong na nadulas siya sa kaniyang assumption. Sa totoo lang, wala naman ding sinabi si Jaehyun na date ‘tong pag-isaw nila ngayon. Si Taeyong lang mismo nag-isip.</p><p>“H-hoy! Grabe, wait—”</p><p>Nagsimula nang ma-utal si Taeyong bago pa man siya makapag-isip ng dahilan. Tinatawanan pa rin siya ni Jaehyun.</p><p>“Okay lang. I’d date you again naman, if I were to be honest.”</p><p>Mabilis na tumahimik si Taeyong, nagpipigil ng ngiti kahit ngiting-ngiti siya.</p><p>“So, Lantern Parade date?” tanong ni Jaehyun, although it sounded more like alam naman na niya kung ano ‘yung hihintayin niyang sagot.</p><p>Tumango si Taeyong, pilit sinusubukang mag-make sense sa utak niya ‘yung nararamdamang kiliti, kabag, at kati. Sabay-sabay dumarating e, hindi niya alam anong dapat unahing damdamin.</p><p>“Alright!” Inubos ni Jaehyun ‘yung natitirang laman na isaw sa hawak niyang stick. “Lantern Parade date.”</p><p>Wala pa ring imik si Taeyong, pursed lips na ngumiti lang. Ngumiti rin sa kaniya si Jaehyun.</p><p>Siguro, his past self saved a whole country from destruction kaya siya pinapagpala ng Diyos ngayon ng isang gwapong basketbolistang malakas kumain ng isaw pero hot pa rin kahit anong gawin niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero bago dumating ang inaasam-asam na first date (technically second, but officially, it’s the first), kailangan muna nilang magsunog ng kilay. Dadaan muna ang finals week bago sila makahinga at finally ma-excite ng buong-buo sa Lantern Parade. Nabawas-bawasan nga ang kanilang pag-uusap sa Telegram, at wala naman silang issue run. Alam naman nilang aral muna bago landi.</p><p>Pero hindi naman ibig-sabihin nun ay hindi pwedeng sabay ang aral at landi.</p><p><em>“Hi, busy?”</em> message ni Jaehyun isang hapon.</p><p>Nasa library si Taeyong, saktong kakatapos lang niya mag-aral para sa isa niyang exam bukas kaya naman nakapag-reply siya kaagad. <em>“Just finished reviewing. Anong meron?”</em></p><p>It was a barrage of sad, angry, and exploding head emojis, followed by, <em>“Ayoko na mag-aral. Ang hirap.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Ano bang exam mo bukas?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Philo,”</em> mabilis na sagot ni Jaehyun. Nagpadala ulit siya ng isang set ng emojis, sobrang frustrated.</p><p>
  <em>“Philo as in Philo 11?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Bakit parang may judgment? Sorry na ngayon ko lang kinuha,”</em> reply ni Jaehyun with a sad face.</p><p>Philo 11. Logic. Na-take na ni Taeyong ‘to last year, at unsurprisingly, bilang isang matalinong grade-conscious na tao, uno siya rito. Pero hindi rin siya nagulat na nahihirapan si Jaehyun dito. Honestly, hindi rin talaga siya sobrang dali for a GE, lalo na ‘yung tautology.</p><p><em>“Oy, grabe ka! Hindi a,”</em> sagot ni Taeyong. <em>“Not to brag pero uno ko ‘yan. Gusto mo aral tayo? Saan ka ba ngayon?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Baka naman naiistorbo kita.”</em>
</p><p>Napangiti si Taeyong. <em>“Hindi. Promise. Puntahan kita, kung nandito ka lang din sa area.”</em></p><p><em>“Starbucks,”</em> reply ni Jaehyun. <em>“Sige, libre kita coffee.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Alright, papunta na ako.”</em>
</p><p>Honestly, Taeyong has always never minded naman na tumulong magturo. Kahit si Doyoung, nakaka-libreng tutor sa kaniya, pero bilang si Jaehyun din ito, papalampasin pa ba niya ang opportunity na makasama ito kahit sa hell week nila? Nakatulong na siya at nakalibre ng kape, nakalandi pa siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Agad na nagtaas ng kamay si Jaehyun nang makita nito si Taeyong. Nandun siya sa isang sulok, malapit sa glass windows, still gwapo as ever kahit naka-simpleng hoodie at jeans lang.</p><p>“Hi,” bati ni Taeyong. Napansin niya ‘yung notes nito, nakakalat sa table, at sandamukal din na scratch paper. Ang daming tables ng T’s and F’s. Logic nga. Seryosong nag-aaral ang kuya mo.</p><p>“Hello,” bati naman ni Jaehyun. “Coffee? Anong gusto mo?”</p><p>“Ikaw,” sagot ni Taeyong. Gusto lang naman niyang magbiro (na may kaunting pahiwatig) dahil parang ang intense ng mood ni Jaehyun, pero nagtunog masyado siyang seryoso.</p><p>Napangiti si Jaehyun. “Wow, I mean, I think that’s given—”</p><p>“Ay wow?”</p><p>Tumawa si Jaehyun. “Okay, seryoso, anong kape?”</p><p>“Actually, tsaa na lang. Earl Grey, okay na ako run,” ani Taeyong.</p><p>Tumango si Jaehyun at dumeretso sa cashier para um-order. Nang makabalik, may dala pa siyang extra chocolate-dipped donut. “Corny kapag tsaa lang.”</p><p>“Ay nice, thanks. So ito na ba bayad mo sa pag-tutor ko sa ‘yo?”</p><p>“Kind of.” Ngumiti si Jaehyun. Iba talaga kapag siya ngumiti, swak na swak, saktong sakto sa puso ni Taeyong. Feeling niya kahit wala na ‘yung chocolate-dipped donut, okay na. Ngiti pa lang, ang tamis na.</p><p>Humingang malalim si Taeyong. “Alright, start na tayo? Saan ka ba nahihirapan?”</p><p>Salamat sa kaniyang magandang memory at hanggang ngayon ay gamay pa rin talaga ni Taeyong ang tautology niya. Mabuti rin at sobrang pasensyoso niya, dahil hindi pala nagbibiro si Jaehyun nang sabihin niyang nahihirapan siya rito. In fairness naman dito, seryoso siyang gusto niyang maintindihan lalo kung paano ginagawa ‘tong verification at tables. Also, may progress naman na siya dahil kabisado na niya ‘yung mga arguments and all. Application na lang talaga.</p><p>Mahigit tatlong oras din ang ginugol nila sa pag-aaral. Nakakasabaw talaga, pero sa wakas, nakuha na rin ni Jaehyun ‘yung dapat niyang maintindihan. Although may mga pagkakataong napapatanong na lang si Taeyong kung totoong naiintindihan ba niya, kasi tuwing nagpapaliwanag siya, grabe makatitig ni Jaehyun. Hindi siya sure kung nakikinig ba siya, o pinagmamasdan lang ba siya ni Jaehyun. Not that he minded, pero kasi ang goal ay intindihan ang logic, hindi tumitig sa pagmumukha niya, nakaka-conscious tuloy feeling niya napaghahalataan tuwing nagba-blush siya. Turns out, ganun lang pala talaga makinig si Jaehyun, intense.</p><p>Sobrang saya nila pareho nang makuha na ni Jaehyun ang unang fully correct exercise niya, at proud din si Taeyong dito. A few more samples, at sigurado na silang ready na ito for tomorrow’s exam.</p><p>“Anong exam mo tomorrow?” tanong ni Jaehyun nang matapos magligpit ng gamit. “Saka anong oras pala?”</p><p>“Major. Econ 102, Macroecon,” ani Taeyong. “Pero gabi e.”</p><p>“Ah,” tango ni Jaehyun. “Umaga sa ‘kin. Sayang. I guess sa Lantern Parade na talaga tayo magkikita uli.”</p><p><em>Sayang.</em> So gusto niyang magkita uli sila, pero as much as landi is life, bilang estudyante, exams are lifer muna until the end of the week.</p><p>“Mukha nga. Good luck a,” ani Taeyong.</p><p>“Good luck din,” ngiti ni Jaehyun.</p><p>Sabay silang lumabas at nagpaalam. Humabol ng isang light na embrace si Jaehyun bago naglakad pakabilang direksyon sa kung saan papunta si Taeyong. A little dazed, ‘yung pabango still lingering sa kaniyang pang-amoy, naiwang nakatitig si Taeyong habang paulit-ulit na kumakaway si Jaehyun sa kaniya. Sige na talaga. Siya na ang hulog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Done!”</em> message ni Jaehyun ng tanghali. <em>“Mukhang okay naman. Mukhang papasa. Thank you!”</em></p><p>Nasa ikalawang pagre-review na si Taeyong para sa exam niya mamaya, but it won’t hurt taking a break naman. Besides, pang-maximum retention lang naman ginagawa niya.</p><p>
  <em>“Nice, nice! Reward yourself with isaw!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Isaw sana with you, pero for sure nag-aaral ka pa,”</em> reply ni Jaehyun, may kasamang wink emoji. Kumawala na naman ang isang kilig na ngiti sa mukha ni Taeyong.</p><p>
  <em>“Babawi ako sa Lantern Parade!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Paanong bawi?”</em>
</p><p><em>“‘Wag ka magtanong baka biglang kiss pala.”</em> May halong bigat ng paghinga ‘yung sagot ni Taeyong dahil hindi naman siya ganito normally ka-agresibo sa paglandi. Pero he’s in a good mood, kaya kung lalandi si Jaehyun sa kaniya, sasabayan niya.</p><p><em>“What if mas gusto ko ‘yun kesa sa isaw?”</em> Hindi pa rin nawawala ‘yung wink emoji.</p><p>Binaba muna ni Taeyong ang kaniyang phone pagkabasa ng sagot ni Jaehyun. Teka lang. Gather, Taeyong, gather. Masyado siyang kinilig.</p><p><em>“Che! Sige na, magpakasaya ka na muna, mag-aaral pa ako.”</em> Ayan. Ginusto niyang lumandi pabalik, pero siya ngayon ang biglang suko. It was a really bad attempt to end the conversation, pero kung ipagpapatuloy pa nila, baka hindi na siya makapag-aral pa.</p><p>
  <em>“Alright! Good luck!”</em>
</p><p>This time, napalitan na ang wink emoji ng kiss emoji.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Huy!” Kalabit ni Taeyong kay Jaehyun nang finally makita na niya ito sa Trinoma. Dito nila napagdesisyunang magkita bago mag-Grab papuntang school para sa Lantern Parade. Taeyong tried to be as fresh- and good-looking as he could possibly be, bilang this is a date nga. Not too flashy, but not too simple with his denim jacket and a white minimalist shirt. Sakto rin sa unti-unti nang lumalamig na panahon, salamat amihan. Ang kaso, nagmukha silang naka-couple clothes ngayon ni Jaehyun dahil naka-brown jacket and also white shirt naman ito.</p><p>“Wow,” ani Jaehyun nang mapansin nito ang suot ni Taeyong (although it honestly looked like he checked him out). “Gaya-gaya?”</p><p>“Hindi ko kaya alam na ganiyan susuotin mo!”</p><p>Nag-smug si Jaehyun. “Do I look good?”</p><p>“Lagi naman,” bulong ni Taeyong.</p><p>“Heard that,” nakangiting sabi ni Jaehyun bago nagsimulang maglakad. “It’s okay. You look good, too.”</p><p>“Basketbolista, basketbolero,” sabi ni Taeyong.</p><p>“Hoy!” Tumigil si Jaehyun sa paglalakad. “Totoo naman sinasabi ko.”</p><p>“Sige na, sige na!” Hinawakan ni Taeyong si Jaehyun sa balikat at sinimulang itulak ito sa direction ng exit. Sa totoo lang, masyado pang maaga para pakiligin nila ang isa’t isa, ayaw muna niyang maubos ang energy niya sa maraming feelings. Mamaya na.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Traffic na nang makarating sila sa University Avenue, kaya bumaba at naglakad na lang sila papunta sa oval. They still have a little over an hour bago magsimula ang actual parade, pero nagsisimula nang humina ang signal. Bago pa man tuluyan itong ma-jam, sinimulan na ni Jaehyun at Taeyong kitain ang mga kaibigan nila — nang hindi naghihiwalay.</p><p>Nandun si Doyoung na hindi natigil sa pagmata kay Taeyong dahil bitbit nito si Jaehyun with him. Paulit-ulit niyang tinutukso ito kahit naman na updated naman siya sa mga ganap. Funny nga dahil kung makaasta ‘to, akala mo hindi niya alam na may hatak si Jaehyun. Unsurprisingly, ganoon din ‘yung teammates ni Jaehyun. Well, hindi naman lahat kinita nila. Mangilan-ngilan lang tulad ni Johnny, Mingyu, at Eunwoo, ‘yung mga pinaka-close talaga kay Jaehyun. May mild interrogation pa nga, pero in good faith, at hindi naman siya tipong feeling ni Taeyong cornered siya. In fairness though, masaya kasama ‘tong tatlo.</p><p>“Sorry sa kanila a, matanong talaga sila,” sabi ni Jaehyun nang humiwalay na silang dalawa sa tatlo.</p><p>“Okay lang,” sagot ni Taeyong. “It’s not like the questions were intrusive naman or anything.”</p><p>“Sabagay,” shrug ni Jaehyun.</p><p>Naglakad-lakad muna sila, patigil-tigil sa mga food stalls na nakakalat sa buong oval, hanggang sa narinig na nilang magsimula ang program sa may Ampitheater. Bilang hindi rin naman sila nagsisimula, they took their time, palakad-lakad sa nagsisimula nang dumilim na kalsada, pero nagiging romantically lit salamat sa lanterns at streetlights.</p><p>Marami nang tao sa Ampitheater nang makarating sila run, pero nakahanap pa rin sila ng maayos-ayos na pwesto. Nakakapagod ‘yung nakatayo ka lang halos magdamag, pero masyado ring aliw ‘yung mga lanterns na dumaraan, nakakasayang ng effort na ma-miss ito. Mahirap ding palampasin ‘yung sa Fine Arts dahil, well, of course, it’s Fine Arts, laging kabugera ang kanilang mga floats at lanterns.</p><p>Sa buong parade, madalas ang magsulyap ni Jaehyun sa kasama niya. Napapansin din ni Taeyong, pero sinubukan niyang ‘wag masyadong gawing big deal ito. Kung ang goal din naman ay maging jowa si Jaehyun, dapat siguro ay masanay na siya.</p><p>“See,” simula ni Jaehyun nang matapos ang parade. “You’re enjoying it. It’s not as bad as you think.”</p><p>“Wala naman akong sinabing bad, ang sabi ko maraming tao!”</p><p>“Ganun na rin ‘yun,” sabi ni Jaehyun.</p><p>Tumawa si Taeyong. “But yeah, it’s fun.”</p><p>“Lalong mas fun kasi kasama mo pa ako.” It’s his signature smug na naman, this time, may kasabay pang pag-cross ng arms sa dibdib. Iba ang confidence ni Jaehyun. Nakakaakit.</p><p>“Not gonna lie,” sagot ni Taeyong.</p><p>Soon, dumating na sila sa pinakahihintay na parte ng gabi: <em>fireworks</em>. This time, kumalma-kalma na ang crowd, at nagsi-upuan na ang marami sa damuhan. At bilang laging handa, may dalang lumang newspapers si Taeyong para gamitin nilang cover sa lupa nang hindi madumihan ang kanilang pantalon. Of course, it’s a date. Dapat ready talaga siya. He may have overprepared dahil may “ibang gamit” din siyang dala for potentially something else, pero siyempre, gusto lang naman niyang maging ligtas kung humantong man sila run (as per Doyoung’s advice na rin).</p><p>Nagsimula ang countdown. Pareho silang nakatingala, nakaabang. Three. Two. One. Biglang nagliwanag ang kalangitan. Parehong hindi nila mapigilang mapabuka ng bibig habang nakatitig sa taas, manghang-mangha sa sandamukal na kulay na sumasaboy sa kanilang lahat.</p><p>Lumingon si Taeyong kay Jaehyun, nakatingala at masaya pa ring pinapanood ang fireworks. Ang ganda tingnan ng reflection ng mga kulay sa mga mata niya. Hindi rin nagtagalo bago napansin ni Jaehyun na nakatitig sa kaniya ang kasama niya.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Umiling si Taeyong, nakangiti. “Wala lang.” Yumuko siya, nahiya ng kaunti.</p><p>Nakapatong ang kaliwang kamay ni Jaehyun sa kaniyang tuhod, palm up. Hindi alam ni Taeyong kung dapat bang magpadala siya sa nararamdaman, pero naglakas loob siyang abutin ito. And he did. Nang maramdaman ni Jaehyun ang kamay ni Taeyong, hindi ito pumalag. Instead, hinawakan din niya ang unti-unting bumabalot na palad nito sa kaniyang kamay. Nakatingin sila sa isa’t isa, nakangiti, pero walang iniimik, bago muling ibinalik ang mga mata sa kalangitan.</p><p>“Ito na ba ‘yung sinasabi mong pagbawi sa Lantern Parade?” tanong ni Jaehyun ilang minuto ang nakalipas.</p><p>“Ah,” ani Taeyong nang maalala ang conversation nila pagkatapos ng Philo exam. “That one.”</p><p>“Ay, so not this one,” bulong ni Jaehyun, somewhat excited, pero halatang may pinapahiwatig.</p><p>“Kung okay ka run, I mean…”</p><p>“Oo naman, bakit naman ako tatanggi sa kiss?”</p><p>“Hoy, grabe ‘to!”</p><p>“Ay! So hindi ba ‘yun ‘yung pambawi mo—”</p><p>Biglang naputol ang sinasabi ni Jaehyun nang biglang mabilis — sobrang bilis, pero ramdam nilang pareho — na lumapit si Taeyong at hinalikan ito sa labi. Mas mabilis pa sa isang segundo, pero nandun ‘yung lingering feeling ng labi nila sa isa’t isa.</p><p>Nagulat si Jaehyun, naiwang tulala at nakabuka ang bibig, habang si Taeyong, nakatingala, kunwari’y walang ginawa, walang nangyari.</p><p>“Nice,” bulong ni Jaehyun, nagpipigil ng ngiti, humihigpit ang kapit sa kamay ni Taeyong.</p><p>“Nakabawi na ba ako?”</p><p>“I guess,” bulong ni Jaehyun. “Pero pwede pa namang dumagdag sa pagbawi—”</p><p>Isa pa ulit na halik.</p><p>This time, kumawala na ang isang napakalaking ngiti sa mukha ni Jaehyun. “Parang kulang—”</p><p>Isa pa ulit.</p><p>“Last na ‘yan!” May diin ang pagkakasabi ni Taeyong, nakatingala, iwas pa rin ang tingin kay Jaehyun, pero kahit sa paibai-ibang kulay ng langit na nagre-reflect sa mukha nila, halata pa rin ang pamumula ng pisngi nito.</p><p>“Wala na?”</p><p>“Wala na.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Nakabawi na a?”</p><p>“Nakabawi na.”</p><p>Pareho silang tumingala, patuloy na pinapanood ang fireworks display. Fireworks na hindi lang sumasabog sa kalangitan, kundi pati sa dibdib nilang punong-puno, halos walang mapaglagyan ng halo-halong nararamdaman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. The prompt is actually by a friend, dahil si @jaeyongcapt, sabi niya bahala raw ako. LOL So special mention po kay @cupiddoie! Ito na 'yung kinakiligan natin sa Telegram.<br/>2. An earlier version said "Vinzons" ang name ng building, pero Econ 'yung usapan. I'm so sorry, the Econ part was a last minute change, at hindi ko na na-correct 'yung Vinzons sa unang draft. LMAO But it's corrected now. Pasensiya na!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>